Ведущий людей за собой
by MenadaVox
Summary: Перевод фика Lomonaaeren. Гарри возглавляет разрозненную армию в отчаянной войне против плодящихся дементоров, которую он проходит до самого конца - и с ним бок о бок Драко Малфой. Примерно 6300 слов.


**Оригинальное название:** Leader of Men  
**Автор: **Lomonaaeren  
**Переводчик: **Menada_Vox (menada_)  
**Пейринг: **ГП/ДМ  
**Рейтинг:** R  
**Размер:** мини  
**Статус:** закончен  
**Жанры:** драма, ангст  
**Краткое содержание:** Гарри возглавляет разрозненную армию в отчаянной войне против плодящихся дементоров, которую он проходит до самого конца - и с ним бок о бок Драко Малфой.  
**Предупреждения:** (авторские) смерть персонажей (не Гарри или Драко), ангст, жестокость, секс, спорный Дарк!Гарри, спойлеры к 7 книге, эпилог не учитывается. Эпизодичность.  
**Примечание автора:** это даркфик и мало что может предложить в утешение, также довольно-таки циничное отношение к сексу и многому другому.  
**Примечание переводчика:** ну что вы, в самом деле, вчера родились? Не такой уж это дарк, кстати.  
**Дисклеймер:** правообладателями вселенной Гарри Поттера и персонажей являются J. K. Rowling, Warner Brothers, Scholastic Books, Bloomsbury Books и др. Сюжет принадлежит **Lomonaaeren**. Мои только перевод и баннер.  
**Разрешение на перевод:** получено  
**Ссылка на оригинал: **http :/ www. fanfiction. net/s/ 5111003/1/ Leader_of_Men

* * *

**Ведущий людей за собой.**

1.

Гарри предал огню покинутое душой тело Дина Томаса на закате.

Вечер был мирный, насквозь пронизанный светом. Их стояло человек двадцать или около того – Гарри предпочитал помнить каждого павшего по имени и считать давно перестал – они окружили тело неплотным кольцом и наблюдали, как Гарри бросил заклинание - оно перерезало телу горло. Днём раньше Дин получил Поцелуй. Гарри хранил его тело столько, сколько понадобилось, чтобы каждый мог произнести слова прощания и мысленно больше не считать пустую оболочку Дином. Не будет она больше Дином, никогда.

Неважно, как давно им пришлось отбросить подобный образ мыслей, Гарри всё равно не доверял - не мог доверить - кремацию никому, кроме себя самого. Он направил палочку и произнёс: «Дефлагро» - намеренно иссушенным голосом, без эмоций. Так было проще, это дало бы им мишень для обвинений и ненависти, реши они, что он ошибался.

Пока они при этом подчинялись, Гарри было всё равно.

Со свистом занялось из небытия пламя на груди, потом оно яростно вспыхнуло и выжгло всё на своём пути вверх - к лицу и вниз - по ногам. Гарри умышленно выбрал именно такое заклятие. Он дождался, пока пепел не начал рассыпаться под собственным весом, потом повернулся к остальным и кивнул.

- Сегодня вечером наша цель – гнездовье в Манчестере.

Остальные закивали в ответ. Рон поднял палочку, готовясь аппарировать. Он всегда был в авангарде.

Но Симус, который нёс вахту, пока остальные взирали на тело, сказал:

- Кто-то подходит сзади, Гарри, справа.

Гарри обошёл Симуса и приготовился встретить опасность. Они были на открытой местности, посреди поля в Уилтшире. Попадись отряд любым дементорам, которые озаботятся напасть, он был бы под атакой как на ладони, но в то же время это позволяло заметить как мелькнёт любая тень, приближаясь, или другую угрозу, особенно в такой вечер.

С одной стороны, Гарри с первого взгляда было ясно, что приближающаяся фигура - человек. Он шагал по земле, а не скользил над её поверхностью, и от него не исходил промозглый холод или чувство подавляющего страха, которое стало им всем слишком хорошо знакомо. С другой стороны, они множество раз натыкались на магглов, которые жаждали наорать на них за нарушение границ частных владений, а также сумасшедших Миротворцев, которые тешили себя мыслью о возможности хоть какого-то перемирия с дементорами. Гарри не расслаблялся.

- Поттер, - прозвучал голос; он-то думал, что никогда не услышит его снова.

- Малфой, - кивнул Гарри в ответ. За его спиной зароптали и практически сразу умолкли. Людей, которые следовали за ним, не особо заботили поступки Малфоя в прошлом, они хотели знать, что он будет делать сейчас.

- У тебя есть для нас информация? – Если в ближайших окрестностях нападение, Гарри разделит отряд, послав большинство в Манчестер, а несколько человек прихватит с собой на разведку. Множественные нападения часто были сигналом о том, что дементоры пытаются обустроить новое гнездовье.

- Нет, - Малфой остановился перед ним и смотрел в упор. Гарри тщательно изучал его. Он выглядел так, будто живёт впроголодь, но в его глазах было выражение отчаяния и упорства, которое Гарри узнал. Так что следующие слова, которые Малфой произнес, не стали для него сюрпризом. – Я хочу присоединиться к тебе.

Рон буркнул нечто в духе: «Ты что, примешь его?», Гарри глянул разок через плечо, и ворчание прекратилось. Он опять повернулся к Малфою.

- Ты должен быть способен вызвать Патронус, - сказал Гарри. – Если не можешь, ты для нас бесполезен. – Ему пришлось отказать Джорджу, и Артуру, и МакГонагалл, потому что они не могли сделать это перед лицом понесённых ими потерь.

Он бы пропустил улыбку Малфоя, если бы не смотрел ему прямо в лицо.

- Мне есть, что вспомнить для этих чар.

- Ты должен быть способен подчиняться мне. – Это требование исключило многих волшебников старшего поколения, которые хотели политических игрищ в «кто главнее» и требовали от Гарри признания их «старшинства». Гарри оно было до факела. Что имело значение, так это то, что он знал, как побеждать дементоров, и разработал лучшие способы уничтожения их гнездовий, и был, в сущности, единственным в отряде, кто притупил свою ярость в достаточной степени, чтобы принимать командные решения вместо личных. О кремации Поцелованных, например.

- Это и вовсе не проблема.

Гарри помедлил - в голосе Малфоя был сарказм, который мог стать источником проблем. Но это были проблемы, с которыми он умел справляться, и если Малфой решит бунтовать, их прошлое окажется полезным: среди последователей Гарри поддержки он не найдёт.

- Тогда добро пожаловать с нами, - сказал Гарри. – Мы аппарируем в Манчестер разобраться с гнездовьем дементоров. Ты знаешь координаты аппарации?

- Показывай дорогу, - сказал Малфой, заступая Гарри во фланг, как будто следовал за ним столь же долго, как Рон или Симус.

Гарри кивнул, и они отправились.

2.

Гарри явился в окрестности Оттери Сэнт-Качпол и бросил заклинание, призванное засечь человеческих существ, Уизли по крови. Как он и подозревал, след вел на запад, и он двинулся в том направлении, осторожно пробираясь в зарослях травы, ни на минуту не переставая высматривать дементоров.

Рон скорчился на развалинах Норы, баюкая в руках голову. Гарри выждал, сколько смог, пока не стали расти тени; он понимал, что к западу отсюда, в огромном и хорошо защищённом гнездовье, уже начинают кишеть дементоры.

- Нам надо уходить, - сказал он Рону.

Рон содрогнулся и встал, лицом всё ещё к груде кирпичей и досок. Потёр лицо руками. Гарри шевельнулся и едва подавил вздох. Он сам ему разрешил прийти сюда - в противном случае была велика вероятность того, что в один прекрасный день Рон, вопя дурным голосом, ринется на дементоров, не заботясь о защите. Но Рон продолжал вести себя так, будто они умели возвращать мёртвых к жизни. Гарри не понимал, почему нужно скорбеть, стоя на месте смертей, если можно хранить эти смерти в своей памяти, двигаясь вперёд.

- Как думаешь, мы победим? – Рон внезапно развернулся к нему, в его широко открытых глазах читалась жажда надежды, которая тоже способствовала тому, что люди уходили из отряда Гарри. – Мы же отомстим за них однажды?

- Мы уже отомстили за них сто крат, - указал Гарри. Так и было. Когда дементоры вторглись в Нору и Поцеловали Молли, Джинни, Билла, Флёр и малышку Виктуару, не прошло и недели, как они в первый раз обнаружили и уничтожили дементорское гнездовье, и с тех пор они уничтожили сотни дементоров, окружая их клетками отчаяния и страха и оставляя погибать от голода.

- Но я хочу, чтобы война закончилась, - прошептал Рон. – Это то, чего хотели бы они. Я хочу играть со своей племянницей. Я маму вернуть хочу.

- Этого у тебя не получится, - сказал Гарри.

Рон задрожал и топнул по земле ногой, на мгновение показалось, что он вот-вот начнёт пинать камни.

- Мерлин, Гарри, каким же ты стал отморозком.

- И горжусь этим, - Гарри повернулся на запад. Да, точно, там кишели дементоры, скользили медленными кругами, поднимаясь, оставляя молодняк, чтобы отправиться на поиски счастливых воспоминаний. Он кивнул Рону. – Нам надо идти.

Рон не сдвинулся с места.

- Пообещай мне, что в следующий раз мы займёмся этим гнездовьем.

Гарри бросил на него один-единственный нетерпеливый взгляд.

- Знаешь же, что мы не можем, Рон. Только если сменим тактику или задействуем больше людей, чем у нас есть сейчас. Они нас просто проглотят, и всё, и шансов в войне – в том числе на то, чтобы попытаться отомстить за твою семью – останется ещё меньше, чем прежде.

Рон сложил руки на груди и прожёг Гарри взглядом.

- Пообещай, или никуда я не пойду.

Гарри скрежетнул зубами и подавил порыв топнуть ногой самому. Мерлин, ну почему Рон никак не образумится? Им нужно выигрывать медленно и постепенно, а не просто побеждать, чтобы на короткое время стало хорошо на душе. Нападение на гнездовье в Оттери Сэнт-Качпол было среди долгосрочных планов, особенно сейчас, когда у Гарри появились свидетельства, что дементоры, которых они прогнали с других территорий, отступили туда, заняв оборону.

Но в настоящий момент Рон не был похож на того, кто желал слушать голос разума, так что Гарри сделал свой выбор.

- Тогда не ходи, - сказал он. – Я уверен, ты сможешь добраться до Хогсмида, а там присоединишься к остальной своей родне. Передавай им от меня привет. – Он повернулся и зашагал к точке аппарации, поглядывая на запад. Бежать на виду у дементоров нельзя, это привлечёт их внимание. Искушение было велико, учитывая страх, ползущий по позвоночнику, но будь в интересах Гарри позволить страху контролировать свои действия, он бы уже давно пошёл и записался в Миротворцы.

- Гарри? Что… друг, нет, ты не можешь… - захрустела трава, Рон бегом нагнал его и вцепился в плечо. Гарри остановился, но не повернулся. Рону решать – зайти ли вперёд, чтобы заглянуть ему в лицо.

– Я не сказал тебе ничего такого, с чего тебе стоило бы бросать меня, - прошептал Рон.

- Ты сказал, что предпочёл бы не возвращаться со мной, - Гарри пожал плечами, окидывая Рона холодным взглядом, когда тот открыл рот. – Или ты останешься, но ценой будет - заставить меня сделать роковую глупость, которая сведёт на нет все наши усилия в войне, только потому, что тебе немного больно. Что ещё мне предполагалось думать?

Рон зажмурился.

- Я только имел в виду…

- Я знаю, что ты имел в виду, - сказал Гарри. – Ты хочешь, чтобы всё стало в точности, как раньше, как магглы, которые съёживаются, боясь опасности, которую не могут увидеть. Ты, как Миротворцы, хочешь, чтобы мёртвые вернулись к жизни. А так не получается. И потом не получится. Мне всё равно, как сильно ты хочешь, чтоб получилось. Так не бывает.

- Ты мог бы проявить чуточку человечности, - прошептал Рон. – Иногда я думаю, ты голем, и только.

- Но голем, который сражается с дементорами и делает это хорошо, - сказал Гарри. – В этом всё дело. Ты будешь сражаться с дементорами и делать это хорошо, или нет?

Рон стоял на месте, проводя руками по плечам и скрипя зубами. Потом он сказал:

- Иногда я ненавижу тебя, Гарри.

- Ненавидишь меня, на здоровье, - сказал Гарри и возобновил обратный путь к точке аппарации. – Лишь бы сражался.

Малфой дожидался их. Он поднял голову, завидев их на подходе - его лицо заострилось больше обычного, и глаза были ярче. Его взгляд постоянно возвращался к западу, выслеживая дементоров, которые выслеживали их. Гарри это одобрял. Малфой показал им, что обладает инстинктом держаться настороже и умением подчиняться, пусть ему и нужна была помощь в вызове Патронуса и понимании некоторых более сложных стратегий.

- Закончил показывать характер, Уизли? – спросил Малфой ленивым тоном, но глаза его выдавали.

- Помолчи, Малфой, - сказал Гарри, и хотя в том, как Малфой склонил голову, виделась шутовская покорность, Гарри знал, что он послушается, и этого было достаточно.

3.

Прямо перед Гарри дёргались личинки дементоров, блестящие чёрные скелеты, покрытые слизью, и в длину, кстати, более двух футов. Тянули к нему когтистые пальцы. В темноте гнездовья их белёсые слепые глаза светились, как лампы, инстинкты стягивали их всё ближе к Гарри, и к Рону, и ко всем остальным источникам пищи в округе.

Гарри ткнул палочкой вперед и выплюнул: «Аконитум!»

Аконитовое заклятье не действовало на взрослых дементоров, но его было более чем достаточно, чтобы разобраться с личинками. Крупные капли зелёного яда брызнули из кончика палочки Гарри, перекрывая на мгновение чары Люмоса, а потом личинки подняли визг. Их глаза усохли и выпали из глазниц, сияющие чёрные тела застыли, пальцы превратились в искорёженные суковатые палочки . Потом они тяжело осели на землю вонючими лужами и рассосались.

- Отличная работа, Поттер, - голос Малфоя, ни с чем его не спутаешь, прозвучал ему в ухо. - Финниган прорвал оборону с южной стороны и примерно половину взрослых поймал в кольцо отчаяния. Но остальные кружатся тут у нас, обходят для атаки с севера.

Дальнейшие детали Гарри были не нужны. Если дементоры прорвутся на север, то смогут зайти с тыла и, вполне вероятно, задавить часть его людей одним своим количеством, или Перецеловать, прежде чем те осознают опасность. Он развернулся и молча побежал по склизким камням портсмутского гнездовья обратно, огибая густые лужи того, что было личинками; Малфой без усилий держался с ним наравне, не отставая ни на шаг.

Гарри притормозил перед прыжком через лужу пошире, и слева выросла тень. Его сграбастали могильно-холодные руки и подтащили - неожиданно близко - к провалу рта. Он напряг мышцы для сопротивления и поднял палочку, но страх лишил мышцы чувствительности, и он осознал, что остановить Поцелуй не успевает. Оставалось только мрачно наблюдать, как дементор откидывает свой прогнивший капюшон.

- _ЭКСПЕКТО ПАТРОНУМ!_

Серебристый хорёк рванулся мимо лица Гарри прямо в пасть дементору. Монстр возопил и швырнул Гарри на землю, в то же время отчаянно стараясь убраться от зверька подальше. Гарри упал на колени, но сразу же ушёл перекатом в сторону и вскочил на ноги, слегка улыбаясь и всё так же мрачно наблюдая, как хорёк цапает спешно уплывающего прочь дементора за пятки.

- Спасибо, - он кивнул Малфою, затем опять сорвался с места бегом, отодвигая странное выражение его лица на задний план в сознании, как нечто любопытное. Терри Бут встретил его помощь на севере единственным кивком - так и надо, считал Гарри. Он ринулся в бой, бросая заклинания на создание парящих сфер-поплавков, наполненных отчаянием, и направляя их по местам вокруг дементоров. Малфой стоял с ним плечом к плечу, накладывая чары якоря, чтобы зафиксировать сферы.

Пока это была самая успешная их битва – они уничтожили второе по величине гнездовье в Британии после рассадника в Оттери Сэнт-Качпол. Они потеряли Симуса, который погиб, удерживая фронт с юга, один против группы дементоров, которые пытались прорваться на волю с полными охапками личинок, но на другой чаше весов было то, чего они достигли, и Гарри принял эту цену.

4.

- Малфой.

Малфой оторвался от своего пайка, состоящего из хлеба и яблок, украденных, как обычно, у магглов, которые от страха выронили сумки с продуктами, когда на них напали дементоры – незримая депрессия, как они их классифицировали. Гарри поймал его взгляд и дёрнул головой в сторону палатки; он поставил её для себя пару часов назад.

- Загляни ко мне минут через пять.

Малфой ответил ему слабой, колкой улыбкой, кивнул и вернулся к обеду. Гарри зашёл в палатку и навёл несколько усиливающих чар, чтобы сделать магпространство внутри более стабильным. Потом стал мерить шагами пол, взад-вперёд, то и дело зарываясь пальцами в волосы.

Он прекратил это – осознав, что рвёт на себе волосы, дергая за них так сильно, что заболел скальп. Потряс головой и заставил себя расслабиться и разжать хватку. То, что случилось сегодня, не имеет значения. Он не собирался терять контроль над своими эмоциями, как какой-нибудь Миротворец, который предпочитает проводить загадочные ритуалы «благословения» и оставлять для дементоров подношения.

Полог палатки встопорщился, внутрь зашёл Малфой и встал там, глядя на Гарри так, как будто тот пообещал ему обеденный доппаёк за рвение.

Гарри подошёл к Малфою в два широких шага, схватил за плечи и впечатался губами в его рот, целуя его. Малфой издал краткий, резкий звук, но потом вздохнул и раскрыл губы, давая языку Гарри увлечь его собственный в уже серьёзный поцелуй-схватку. Гарри притянул его ближе, сжимая его ягодицы и сгребая одежду в горсти вдоль позвоночника.

- Я сейчас отымею тебя, - сказал он, отстранив лицо от Малфоя, - потому что ты единственный, кто не станет суетиться по этому поводу и не начнёт выдумывать нечто большее там, где двое просто сняли стресс. Если подобное не по тебе, скажи сразу.

Гарри не думал, что Малфой это скажет, судя по тому, как тот прижимался к нему, отвечая на его объятия недвусмысленными ритмичными движения и блядскими стонами, но на всякий случай хотел удостовериться.

- Н-нет, - Малфой позволил себе уронить голову на плечо Гарри и приоткрыл рот, оставляя тому засосы вдоль шеи.

- Вот и хорошо.

Гарри толкнул Малфоя на землю и без всякой деликатности в два счёта стянул с него руками одежду. С тех пор он как начал охотиться на дементоров, он научился очень быстро со всем разбираться, в том числе с одеждой - будь то перед тем, как сорваться бегом в бой, или рухнуть в постель, дабы урвать пару часов беспокойного сна.

Едва ли кто-то назвал бы тело Малфоя красивым – оно было покрыто шрамами от Сектумсепры Гарри, от пыток, которым Волдеморт явно подвергал его, и ожогами от брызг кислоты дементорских личинок. Но оно обладало тем, что было лучше всякой красоты: остротой. Он выглядел как хищный зверь, ободранный до самых костей - одни только мышцы и острые углы. Гарри это воодушевляло – он посасывал его локти, а потом, широко разведя ему ноги пинком, тёрся членом сзади о его колени, чтобы показать, как ему это нравится.

Малфой застонал тихо, когда Гарри втиснулся в него, но не жаловался, несмотря на то, что Гарри мало смазал и не очень-то растягивал его и забыл наложить Смягчающие чары на пол. Он бился под Гарри на земле, обхватив его ногами за пояс. Гарри стоял практически на коленях и врывался в него, сосредоточась исключительно на тепле, которое окружало и принимало его. Кончая, он запрокинул голову и выплеснул заряд стресса и гнева вместе с семенем.

Он рухнул на землю, его едва ли заботило, что Малфой схватил его руку, поднёс к своему члену и мастурбировал его пальцами. Но мгновение спустя он всё же отвернул голову, чтобы брызги спермы Малфоя не попали ему на лицо.

Вопреки его ожиданиям, Малфой не освободил палатку от своего присутствия немедленно. Вместо этого он растянулся рядом, близко, но не нависая над Гарри, и зевнул.

- Уизли должен каждый день, если мне после этого светит такой шикарный трах , - пробормотал он.

Гарри повернулся и ударил его по лицу. Малфой, даже не поморщась, наложил Эпискей на свой сломанный нос и закопался в одеяла Гарри, как будто его туда приглашали.

Гарри не хватало задора заставить его уйти, отвлекать на это силы сейчас - значило растратить впустую ясность в мозгах, которую принёс ему секс. Он лежал без сна, строя планы сражений и не думая о Роне, который погиб, оставив душу в пасти дементора. И он не думал - ни о том, как похрапывал рядом Малфой, ни о ноге, которую тот собственнически завёл Гарри на бёдра. Храп – это только случайное свойство анатомии носоглотки, нога – случайная особенность сна.

5.

- Ох, Гарри.

«Неправильно это как-то, - думал Гарри. - Неправильно, что Гермиона говорит о смерти Рона, и в её голосе больше отчаяния, чем когда она узнала тот факт, что дементоры захватили практически всю Британию. С другой стороны - она же носит зелёную мантию с яркой золотой нашивкой на плече». Гарри смотрел на эту нашивку, пока Гермиона сидела, уткнувшись лбом в колени. Там была изображена летящая голубка на жёлтом поле, которое напоминало - Гарри долго присматривался – столб солнечного света. Голубка держала в клюве оливковую ветвь.

- Он умер смертью храбрых, - прошептала Гермиона, наконец поднимая лицо. – Но такой ненужной. Я проводила исследования, Гарри, и есть способы умиротворения фейри, которые, я думаю, могут сработать с дементорами…

Гарри поднялся на ноги и без всяких угрызений совести оборвал её. Они сидели на крыльце парадного её лондонской квартиры - как будто всё нормально, и они снова друзья; Гарри думал, что обязан дать ей хотя бы это, поскольку именно он пришёл к ней с новостями о смерти Рона. Но он положит конец этой иллюзии, раз уж она пытается втянуть его в свои собственные иллюзии и заблуждения.

- Дементорам не нужно ничего из того, что есть у нас, Гермиона, кроме наших душ и наших воспоминаний. Помириться с ними невозможно.

- Ты не знаешь этого наверняка! – вспыхнув лицом, Гермиона вскочила на ноги. Глаза её горели. – Ты даже не пытался! Ты только убивал их, и убивал их, и вероятно, отбросил назад прогресс в нашем взаимодействии с ними больше чем на две сотни лет…

- Они чудовища, - резко сказал Гарри. – Не рабы, как домовики, и не существа, с которыми можно договориться разумно, как кентавры. Попытки заключить с ними мир, Гермиона, никогда не увенчаются успехом.

- Ты не знаешь этого наверняка, - повторила она и потрогала пальцем нашивку Миротворца на своём плече. – Я и другие, мы хотим, чтобы ты прекратил эту бесполезную войну, Гарри. Тебе никогда не убить всех дементоров, и у нас нет права вершить геноцид. Они занимают нишу в экологии магического мира, хотим мы того или нет. Вместо того чтобы стараться уничтожать их, нам следует стараться их понять.

Гарри ощутил, как в нём растёт искушение сказать ей правду. Она напоминала о прежних днях, до того как дементоры сорвались с удерживающих их связей через год после войны и оказались жутчайшей угрозой, с которой когда-либо сталкивалось человеческое население Британии. Она была единственным оставшимся у него другом. Он хотел сказать ей и посмотреть, как изменится выражение её лица.

Но дело было просто-напросто в том, что он не мог ей доверять. Скажи он ей правду, так она, вероятно, передаст эту правду дементорам под эгидой искаженного представления о том, что она их якобы спасает. Так что ему придётся смолчать.

- А ты продолжай в том же духе, старайся, - сказал он, - и посмотришь, скольких исследователей потеряешь. – И обернулся. Малфой стоял на страже в дальнем конце улицы и ждал его. Он расправил плечи, увидев, что Гарри повернулся к нему лицом.

- Их будет меньше, чем солдат, которых потеряешь ты, - огрызнулась Гермиона.

Гари кивнул ей.

- Конечно, меньше, потому что мы смотрим реальности в лицо, в то время как вы прячетесь от неё, - сказал он и пошёл по улице, пока не достиг Малфоя.

- Жаль, ты сам себя не видишь, - прошептала ему вслед Гермиона. – Ты перестал быть человеком, и я не могу сделать ничего, чтобы вернуть тебя, пока ты продолжаешь думать, что дементоры – это безмозглые монстры, которые убивают от голода.

Уже дойдя до Малфоя, Гарри горько фыркнул, не сдержавшись. Она выдаёт самое лаконичное описание дементоров, которое он слышал за многие месяцы, и даже не понимает, что именно только что сказала.

Малфой задел его плечо своим и коротко корябнул зубами по щеке, вероятно, чтобы наказать за время, проведённое с Гермионой, про которую Малфой говорил не раз, что Гарри должен послать её подальше, и пусть варится в собственном соку.

- Ты готов, уходим?

Гарри оглянулся через плечо. Гермиона стояла там в своей развевающейся зелёной мантии с ярким нелепым символом невозможного мира на плече. Он наблюдал, как она покачала головой и шагнула внутрь своей квартиры; стукнув, за ней аккуратно захлопнулась дверь – наверно, она думала, что может отгородиться ею от их дружбы.

- Будь иначе, разве я подошёл бы? – спросил Гарри, и они аппарировали.

6.

Гарри открыл глаза и сделал медленный глубокий вдох. Обычно он скептически относился к идеям, авторы которых заявляли, что их осенило во сне, даже несмотря на то, что Симус рассказывал, будто разработал чары якоря, которые удержат на месте сети отчаяния вокруг дементоров, именно таким образом.

Но видение пришло к нему во сне как дар, и он знал теперь, как им уничтожить гнездовье в Оттери Сэнт-Качпол и победить в этой войне.

Он начал вставать, чтобы достать пергамент и чернила – или бумагу и ручки, они использовали, что могли найти – и записать эту идею. Но что-то запуталось у него в ногах и не давало сдвинуться с места, и кто-то сонно заворчал ему в ухо. Гарри повернул голову, шипя от раздражения. Ему было до факела, насколько вымотаны все и каждый из его людей, засыпать у него под боком им совершенно без надобности, как и подставляться тем самым под фатальные последствия — он ведь мог и атаковать спросонья. Риски рефлексов военного времени, что вы хотите.

- Что случилось? – спросили оттуда голосом Малфоя.

Гарри откатился от него, не ответив, нашёл свою палочку, зажёг крошечную переносную жаровню в углу палатки и призвал чарами чернила и пергамент, запас которых, как оказалось, был. Он сел за импровизированный стол, который недавно соорудил из разрозненных досок и ещё более разрозненных плотницких чар, и начал чертить схему гнездовья, как его описывали в донесениях лазутчики. Это было критично для любого плана адаптации заклинаний.

Когда Гарри наконец поднял голову от схемы, Малфой уже успел завернуться в его одеяла и снова спал, его волосы и острое угловатое лицо ловили отсветы огня.

Гарри закатил глаза и вернулся к своему занятию. Он сильно сомневался, что малфоевские привычки касательно сна должны его заботить - если только они не влияли на его боеспособность.

7.

Гарри сплюнул кровью и отшатнулся, уворачиваясь от тянущихся к нему загребущих рук дементора. Серебряный олень тут же выпрыгнул вперед и опустил рога. Дементор заскользил от него прочь и попытался зайти сбоку, но олень бросился в атаку и монстр сбежал.

Гарри с трудом поднялся на одно колено и мрачно огляделся. Они сражались на окраине старой чистокровной усадьбы в Суссексе, обстановка — хуже не бывает, промозглая от дементоров местность была не только насквозь пропитана тёмным страхом, но и напичкана заклятиями, ловушками и капканами, понаставленными Миротворцами, которые хотели «защитить» новое гнездовье. Гарри уже видел Терри со сломанной ногой и неподвижное тело, которое заведомо было одним из его людей, хотя кто именно - он не знал.

Ублюдки, мать их. Мысленно послав Миротворцев, он встал и хлестнул палочкой в сторону, бросая чары Солнечного взрыва, которые осветили местность в его непосредственной близости.

Свет быстро померк, но Гарри успел заметить большое скопление дементоров около разрушенной стены, которая однажды, наверно, окружала сад, они собирались вместе перед ответной атакой. Единственный, кто в тот момент стоял лицом в их сторону, был Малфой, на свету волосы блондина позволяли узнать его безошибочно.

И вместо того, чтобы встать, как полагается, и внимательно следить за врагом, он склонился над кем-то лежащим на земле.

Гарри молча ломанулся в его направлении. Не потому, что это был Малфой, не потому, что он отвлёкся, а потому, что они захлебнутся, если позволят дементорам выбирать время для нападения.

На мгновение пришло воспоминание о Хогвартсе, и за этот миг дементоры успели рассредоточиться в веерном порядке и устремились к Малфою, и к хромающему Терри, и к бледному Невиллу, и ко всем остальным. Но Гарри поднял палочку и проорал заклинание, которое никогда его не подводило - и олень триумфально сиганул прямо в гущу монстров. Они кинулись врассыпную, и Терри и остальные начали с трудом загонять их в сеть отчаяния. Двое из его людей отбежали, чтобы проверить, нет ли в окрестности личинок. Гарри не морочил себе голову, кто это были. К настоящему моменту любой в отряде мог опознать молодняк дементоров.

Он рысью подбежал к Малфою, собираясь наорать на него насчёт того, чем он, мать его, думает и чем вообще занимается.

А потом понял, что у большого, плотно сбитого тела, на которым согнулся Малфой, был стеклянный взгляд, характерный для жертвы Поцелуя, и значок Миротворца на плече. Более того, различимое в свете Люмоса лицо было знакомым.

Грегори Гойл.

Гарри никогда бы не подумал, что Гойл поступил в Миротворцы. Он скорее считал, что у последнего просто кишка тонка.  
Он положил руку Малфою на плечо и держал её там, видя, что время терпит, до тех пор, пока не возникла опасность, что несколько дементоров смогут прорвать кордон отчаяния. Тогда он отвернулся и ушёл, оставив Малфоя его молчанию и его скорби.

8.

В поле его зрения внезапно появилась рука и смахнула его бумаги на землю. Гарри отшатнулся с рыком, готовый на разборки с личностью, которая смеет мешать ему готовить план атаки на Оттери Сэнт-Качпол…

А потом Малфой схватил его и швырнул на землю, оседлав его бёдра, и от зарева в его глазах Гарри заткнулся.

- Ты меня использовал, - прошептал Малфой, - потому что тогда это было тебе нужно. Что ж, теперь моя очередь. – Он прижал Гарри своим телом, заставив того почти задохнуться, укусил его в губы, а языком орудовал у него во рту так, что Гарри чуть не подавился.

Гарри обхватил талию Малфоя ногами и перестал сопротивляться. Он всё ещё помнил, над какой стадией планов работал, и если какой-нибудь лист был испорчен, потом мог воссоздать его заново.

Более того, он помнил взгляд Малфоя, когда тот стоял над трупом Гойла.

Он позволил Малфою стянуть с себя одежду, поморщился, но смолчал, услышав, как рвётся ткань и отлетают пуговицы. Малфой приостановился и пристально вгляделся в него, как будто услышал молчаливый протест. Глаза его сияли, как солнечные блики на айсбергах.

- Забудь про одежду, сейчас я тебе обеспечу, над чем ещё задуматься, - остро пообещал он с угрозой в голосе, а потом набросился на Гарри, снова гневно кусаясь в губы и широко раздвигая ему бёдра. Гарри в плечо упирался камень, но, к сожалению, устроиться в более удобной позе он не мог – Малфой не давал ему возможности сделать хоть что-нибудь, только всхлипывать задушенно, и разводить ноги, и позволять чужому пальцу скользить внутри. Палец был смочен слюной, а не маслом.

Масло Малфой наколдовал позднее. Он молча сердился, пока разрабатывал и растягивал Гарри, а потом толкнулся внутрь и замер, наблюдая за его лицом, пока тот преодолевал различные стадии дискомфорта.

Когда Гарри подумал, что справится, он коротко кивнул Малфою, мол, продолжай, раз уж начал. Малфой закрыл глаза и отдался толчкам, как любил делать сам Гарри, не заботясь ни о чём, только о том, как снять напряжение, которое нарастало в нём и делало его жизнь невыносимой.

В такой позиции, кстати, Гарри раньше не был. Он нашёл весьма и весьма своеобразным – ощущать яростные движения внутри собственного тела, смотреть на пятна света на волосах Малфоя, его горле и веках, видеть, как он сжимает зубы и давится всхлипами, чувствовать жестокую хватку пальцев на своей коже. Малфой до конца не разделся; Гарри тоже не всегда это делал. Царапанье ткани по тыльной стороне ног было ново и тревожило его.

Кончая, Малфой зашипел сквозь зубы, как будто снова видел тело Гойла. Он высвободился с липким хлюпом - и Гарри перекатился и потянулся за палочкой, чтобы навести Очищающие чары.

Малфой дёрнул его назад, в коленно-локтевую, заставив ойкнуть. Его пальцы сразу нырнули Гарри обратно в анус, держа его раскрытым, другая его рука змеёй скользнула Гарри под живот, обхватывая член.

Гарри попытался отодвинуться, но это движение послало резкую боль по гениталиям. Он повернул голову и спросил:  
- Малфой, что…

Малфой яростно взял его губы, целуя взасос, и это, разумеется, лишило смысла всяческие разговоры. Гарри ахнул и начал выворачиваться, стараясь освободиться - это толкнуло его дальше в кулак Малфоя. Отпрянул - а получилось, сам себя натянул на его пальцы.

После такого ему не потребовалось много времени, чтобы возбудиться. Он опустил голову вниз и мысленно, насколько смог, абстрагировался от движений собственного тела. Каскад странных жгучих ощущений прошил его насквозь, он поймал краем глаза полное решимости лицо Малфоя, взгляд последнего сосредоточился на его члене и ягодицах. Гарри невольно отвернулся.

Наконец он излился, и Малфой провёл рукой ему вдоль члена, как будто хотел втереть семя в кожу. Гарри заворчал от дискомфорта. Малфой ещё пару раз согнул пальцы вверх и в стороны в его анусе, прежде чем вытащить. Гарри невнятно расслышал формулу Очищающих чар и порадовался, что хоть в этом отношении Малфой всё ещё адекватен.

Потом Малфой прижал его к земле, пока он не успел подняться, и уставился ему в лицо. Гарри уставился в ответ, без малейшего понятия, что ему предполагалось дать Малфою или забрать от него.

Малфой закрыл глаза, склоняя голову для очередного поцелуя. Этот всё продолжался и продолжался, вызывая у Гарри лёгкое головокружение из-за нехватки воздуха.

Так что он не возражал, когда Малфой затащил его в постель из одеял и подгрёб под себя для второго раунда. В радиусе сотни миль не было ни одного дементора; они могли позволить себе отвлечься.

9.

Малфой был рядом с ним, когда они наконец-то атаковали гнездовье в Оттери Сэнт-Качпол. Невиллу Гарри объяснил отдельно - это потому что Малфой по силе магии уступал только самому Гарри и был знаком с речитативом Тёмных искусств, который Гарри адаптировал к переносу отравы. Это - единственная причина, почему именно он занял то место, которое в любом другом случае занял бы Невилл.

Невилл слегка улыбнулся ему и кивнул. Гарри был доволен, что он так хорошо понимал и принимал практическую сторону дел. Рон бы не понял и не принял.

Они с Малфоем двигались вперед вместе, плечом к плечу, а потом и спина к спине, когда сопротивление дементоров усилилось и обстановка изменилась в худшую сторону. Они были окружены со всех сторон и отрезаны от остального отряда. Сюда слетелись все оставшиеся в Британии дементоры, и они отчаянно сражались - чтобы сохранить и личинок, кишащих во всех окрестных водоемах, и комья холодного тумана, которые со временем коалесцируются в яйцекладки, и своё собственное существование.

Гарри никогда раньше не сражался рядом с кем-то, кто настолько хорошо с ним сработался. Их эстафета работала как часы. Гарри наводил чары Патронуса, вызывая своего оленя, пока Малфой читал первую часть звучного латинского наговора, который разнесёт отраву. Следующую часть наговора затем читал уже Гарри, а в воздухе вокруг них кружил малфоевский хорёк.

Отрава приняла форму огромного зеленого облака, которое растеклось над гнездовьем и затем растворилось, смешиваясь с природной бурей, ради которой Гарри, выжидая, и откладывал атаку. Яд отравил облака. Раскатисто рыкал гром, и в его голосе неслась к дементорам смерть. В личинок, неотвратимо к ним притянутые, ударили разряды молний, раз за разом доставляя взрывы проклятья, от которых они корчились и дымились.

А ещё разряды молний ударили в яйцекладки, выжигая в них жизнь электрошоком, а ещё – ударили во взрослых дементоров, стерилизуя их – и заражая инфекционным бесплодием, которое они передадут другим особям своего вида, которых встретят.

Гарри почти уже не заботило, что он оказался распростёртым ничком на земле под дементором, который увернулся и от оленя, и от хорька, и уже раскрыл пасть, чтобы Поцеловать его. Он добился того, чего хотел. Даже если некоторые взрослые дементоры сбежали с поля боя, даже если они мигрировали в другие страны, они никогда больше не смогут поспособствовать росту популяции.

И всё же, он отнюдь не обиделся, когда дементора отогнал серебристый хорёк, а его самого Малфой резко схватил за руку и вздёрнул на ноги.

Малфой пригвоздил Гарри к камню и целовал его, снова, и снова, и снова, безыскусными влажными поцелуями, от которых у Гарри ползла по подбородку слюна и болела широко раскрытая челюсть. Ничуть не заботясь об этом, Гарри сжимал его плечи и целовал в ответ.

10.

- Я поверить не могу, что ты это сделал, Гарри, - Гермиона едва не плакала. Она стояла перед ним, её глаза горели от гнева и боли. – Это как – это как уничтожить всех домовых эльфов, обнаружив, что они не станут больше тебе служить! Да как же ты мог такое натворить?

Гарри потер лицо рукой. Они опять стояли у дверей парадного Гермионы. Прошло два дня, с тех пор как последний дементор сбежал из Великобритании. В последний раз их засекли при пересечении Ла-Манша. По всей стране маггловкие новости сообщали об освобождении от приступов «необъяснимой депрессии» и прекращении «необычных серийных убийств». Министерские уже ссорились за главенствующие чины, как будто не они провели последние два года, прячась по домам, а МакГонагалл объявила, что через неделю откроется Хогвартс.

Гарри, как дурак, вообразил, будто это означает, что он может вернуть дружбу Гермионы, что они снова станут частью жизни друг друга.

Лучше бы он внял предостережениям, взяв на заметку то, как пресса обошлась с Невиллом и остальными, у кого был дом, куда возвращаться. Его людей безжалостно критиковали за их методы борьбы, за их рисковую тактику, за их малочисленность – только десять выжили после атаки на Оттери Сэнт-Качпол – и за то, как много они потратили времени, чтобы избавиться от всех дементоров. В то же время Миротворцев восхваляли за их просвещенные идеи и «храбрый фронт».

Дай Гермиона хоть малейший знак, что он вообще ей нужен - и Гарри остался бы в Британии. Но раз она вот так настроена против него, причин оставаться больше не было.

- Я сделал это, потому что это нужно было сделать, - сказал он, уронив руку, и обратившись к ней, только когда она задрожала, будто сейчас взорвётся. Он подумывал разозлиться, поспорить в свою защиту, но какой смысл? Если уж смерть Рона Гермиону не впечатлила, он сомневался, что это смогут какие бы то ни было произнесенные им слова. По большей части, он просто-напросто устал. – Иначе бы никого не осталось, и некому было бы спорить о морали наших поступков.

Пока он говорил, ему пришло в голову, что эту правду жизни он озвучил уже второй раз – за свою жизнь. Угроза Волдеморта, пусть даже не такая бездумная и не такого масштаба, определённо задавила бы разговоры о моралях, поскольку большинство выживших приняло бы его взгляды без вопросов и возражений.

- Это всё равно неправильно, - прошептала Гермиона. – Геноцид всегда неправильно.

- Тогда, наверно, тебе следовало поговорить об этом с дементорами, которые хотели убить нас, - сказал Гарри, отвернулся от неё и пошёл вдоль по улице к перекрёстку, игнорируя её словоблудия про то, что дементоры вовсе не бездумные чудовища. Слушать такое – только разозлился бы лишний раз, и всё.

Он уедет из страны. Свалит в Штаты, или, может, в Австралию. Пусть на другую сторону земного шара, зато дальше некуда от Британии, сейчас – самое оно.

- Поттер. Подожди.

Гарри обернулся и сморгнул. К нему шёл Малфой, обыденно небрежно, как будто мог, как само собой разумеется, находиться поблизости от дома Гермионы или невзначай аппарировать в эту часть Лондона. Его лицо было всё таким же угловатым, глаза были всё так же ярки, как айсберги, но какая-то голодная алчность появилась в его походке и во взгляде, который он, приближаясь, не отводил от Гарри.

Гарри покачал головой. Военное время закончилось, можно было не избегать разговоров на определенные темы.

- Ты теперь свободен, Малфой. Мы не нужны друг другу, чтобы снять стресс, перед тобой весь мир, можешь отправиться, куда захочешь. Почему ты вдруг захотел пойти со мной?

Малфой не остановился, пока не подошёл вплотную, его лицо оказалось всего в паре дюймов от лица Гарри. Он улыбнулся, и это была рваная, зловредная улыбка.

- Из-за того звука, который я слышал, когда ты кончил в прошлый раз, - выдохнул он.

Гарри продолжал смотреть на него ровно. Малфой уставился в ответ, и облизнул губы.

И может быть, этот жест заставил заныть член Гарри, может быть, он вспомнил, как хорошо они с Малфоем сражались вместе, и задумался, перенесётся ли это и в другие сферы жизни, может быть, он просто думал о том, как тяжело будет Малфою жить в Британии, ведь у него не было прежней популярности, чтобы хоть как-то смягчить оказываемый прессой приём.

А может быть, всё же осталось кое-что, о чем нельзя говорить в открытую.

- Не издавал я никаких звуков, - сказал Гарри просто из вредности.

Малфой схватил Гарри за горло, словно собирался душить, и прижался лбом к его лбу.

- Тогда мне придётся заставить тебя издать его, вдруг получится, - сказал он.

На улице за его спиной Гермиона всё ещё вещала насчёт убийств и военных преступлений. Гарри поднял руку и коснулся Малфоя, обводя его острую скулу, его прищуренный глаз, контур твердых зубов.

- Тебе придётся, - сказал Гарри. – Это да.

И они аппарировали бок о бок, оставляя шумный день позади.


End file.
